elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kleppr
|Base ID = }} Kleppr is a Nord citizen in the city of Markarth. He can be found working at the Silver-Blood Inn, which he operates with his wife, Frabbi, who he is constantly bickering with. Their children, Hroki and Hreinn, also work at the inn. Quests The Forsworn Conspiracy During The Forsworn Conspiracy, he can be asked about Margret. He can be either persuaded, bought out, or intimidated for the key to her room. Delivering the Agreement Speaking with Bolli, who owns the Riften Fishery, will start the Miscellaneous quest to deliver a Purchase Agreement to Kleppr. Dialogue Magic Where can I learn more about magic? "Any aspiring mage would do well to look for the College in Winterhold. Head there, and you'll get what you're after. Although our Jarl's humble wizard might be willing to help you too." The Forsworn Conspiracy Did a woman named Margret stay here? Do you have the key to Margret's room? "Of course. But I can't just hand that over. Privacy, after all." Conversations Cosnach Kleppr: "Another drink, Cosnach? A porter from Arnleif and Sons deserves nothing but the finest here." Cosnach: "All your drinks are watered down, Kleppr. You aren't fooling me, and you know Lisbet can't afford to pay me enough for the finest drinks anyhow." Kleppr: "I wasn't aware Lisbet was having trouble, Cosnach. Is Arnleif and Sons not having a good turn of business these days?" Cosnach: "What are you, blind? That store is empty. The Forsworn get almost every shipment that comes in." Kleppr: "That's just terrible. I'm so sorry to hear that." Cosnach: "No you aren't." Frabbi Frabbi: "Kleppr, you idiot! Can't you do anything right?" Kleppr: "What? What did I do this time? I was just standing here." Frabbi: "You were just standing there when you were supposed to be serving drinks to our customers!" Kleppr: "Shouldn't you be helping me then, wife of mine? Sharing my problems? Being my better half?" Frabbi: "I am your better half. And your better half is telling you to stop being an idiot and serve the customers their drinks!" Frabbi: "All the wood furniture in the inn is rotten to the core. Do you know why that is, Kleppr?" Kleppr: "I don't know. I suppose you're going to tell me?" Frabbi: "Its rotten because the wood is cheap and soaked with ale! Now we'll have to replace all the furniture before bugs set in." Kleppr: "Don't worry, my love. Just show the bugs your adoring face, and they'll scurry away in complete fear in no time." Frabbi: "You're an idiot, Kleppr. Why did I ever marry you?" Kleppr: "Not a day goes by I don't ask myself that same question, my dear." Kleppr: "Frabi, my dear loving wife, would you please clean out the guest rooms?" Frabbi: "Clean the rooms yourself, Kleppr. Its not like you do anything important around here." Kleppr: "No, just check in the guests and manage the coin and keep a roof over your head. No, nothing important." Hreinn Hreinn: "Father, why do you and mother fight so much?" Kleppr: "We don't fight. We, um, talk. Loudly." Kleppr: "How are your chores coming, my son?" Hreinn: "Today, I've cleaned the linens, washed the floors and checked in on all the guests." Kleppr: "Ah, my son, you'll be a fine innkeeper someday, like your father." Hreinn: "But mother says you're a terrible innkeeper!" Kleppr: "Never mind your mother, Hreinn. You listen to me and you'll be a great man one day." Ogmund Kleppr: "Playing tonight, Ogmund? Everyone here is anxious to hear ballads performed by the true Skald of the Reach." Ogmund: "Son, I know thousands of the old ballads. If I played all of them, everyone in this inn would be as grey as I am before I finished." Kleppr: "Uh, right. Maybe just one of the popular songs, like 'The Slaying of the Falmer Princes'?" Ogmund: "That's a sensible lad. Now fetch me a drink." Vorstag Vorstag: "The Jarl is refusing to dispatch men to the front lines. Do you think it's because of the Forsworn threat?" Kleppr: "Please. Those savages are no match for us. The Jarl is just biding his time." Vorstag: "Biding his time for what? Until another person is lying dead in the streets? Don't be naive." Quotes *''"This is the Silver-Blood Inn. I'll let you figure out who owns it by yourself."'' *''"If I can't get you something, I'm sure my wife will bellow at me until I can."'' *''"Things are so much quieter with my darling Frabbi dead."'' —If Frabbi is dead *''"Remember. Ale is cheaper than blood in Markarth."'' *''"Come on in. The Silver-Blood Inn has plenty of strong drink and clean rooms."'' *''"Forsworn rampaging through the streets. As if business wasn't slow enough."'' *''"Oh, it's you! Sorry to hear about your imprisonment. I'm sure the guards didn't mean to throw you in jail."'' —After completing No One Escapes Cidhna Mine Bugs * If Kleppr is asked for rumors, after stealing and bringing the Dibella Statue to Degaine, the misc. objective "Talk to Degaine" will be added to the Quest Log, but since the objective was already completed it will be stuck there. Killing Degaine does not cause it to fail. The only way to fix it is to start the "Agent of Dibella" quest. Appearances * de:Kleppr es:Kleppr it:Kleppr pl:Kleppr ru:Клепп Category:Skyrim: Merchants Category:Skyrim: Markarth Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers